Return
by puppyvegeta
Summary: A mando de Dumbledore, Sirius aparece à porta de Remus depois de treze anos. Lie Low at Lupin's fanfic. [WolfStar]
1. Chapter 1

Olá! Primeiramente eu quero agradecer pelas pessoas que continuam mandando reviews mesmo com meus constantes sumiços. Essas pessoas me fizeram estar aqui hoje, postando essa fic que está nos meus documentos há quase um ano. Está incompleta, mas estou postando assim mesmo, então estejam avisados de que vai terminar na melhor parte. _Porém,_ eu estou disposta a continuar a escrever se vocês mandarem reviews pedindo. Por favor, me encorajem! Dito isso, espero que apreciem. 

* * *

A madeira rangeu sob o peso de seus pés, e ele parou um minuto como se temesse que aquilo tivesse denunciado sua posição. Tornara-se questão de sobrevivência que ele desenvolvesse a habilidade de estar em algum lugar sem ser notado. Seus passos eram macios como se estivesse descalço. Sua respiração era silenciosa quase como se não respirasse de fato. Ele era quase um fantasma. Uma sombra do Sirius Black explosivo e barulhento de antes. E ele estava, agora, encarando a porta escura da casa de Remus Lupin.

Talvez logo sua presença fosse notada. Não só porque a tábua de madeira do chão insistia em denunciar sua presença, mas porque ele tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que a batida desenfreada de seu coração poderia ser ouvida a quilômetros de distância. E Remus tinha uma audição muito boa.

Minutos se passaram e Sirius continuou parado. Seu vulto recortado contra a luz da lua. Uma figura maltrapilha e descabelada. Bicuço pateava a areia em algum lugar não muito distante dali. Era mais um som que denunciava sua presença, e ele engoliu em seco, sentindo-se patético. Ergueu as mãos duas ou três vezes, mas os nós dos dedos nunca chegaram a alcançar a madeira roída da porta. Sirius começava a se sentir estúpido. Por isso foi um alívio quando uma voz muito conhecida preencheu o ar fresco da noite.

"Eu não tenho a noite toda, sabe?"

Ele estava logo ali, apoiado na janela, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Era aquele enfado, misturado com uma gota muito disfarçada de divertimento. Sirius suspirou de alívio sem perceber, ao constatar que Remus, ao contrário dele, ainda conservava traços do garoto que havia sido.

"Entre, Sirius." Ele indicou a porta com um menear da cabeça, e Sirius obedeceu.

Ao primeiro lançar de olhos pela sala, Sirius percebeu que nunca havia visitado a casa de Remus. Visitara muitos anos antes a casa de seus pais, mas aquela era a primeira vez que entrava em um lugar único e exclusivamente decorado pelo licantropo. E combinava tanto com ele que Sirius quase riu.

Pilhas e pilhas de livros se amontavam sobre a maioria dos móveis de madeira tão escura quanto a da porta. Cortinas finas e brancas balançavam com a brisa vinda das janelas abertas. Os sofás eram de um marrom-escuro solicito e neutro, tão a cara de Remus, e pareciam tão macios que ele de repente sentiu como estava exausto e queria repousar em algum lugar que não no lombo do hipogrifo. Uma mesa pequena demais era ladeada por duas cadeiras, embora parecesse pouco provável que nela coubessem duas pessoas. Talvez aquilo significasse que o lobisomem não recebia visitas com frequência. Havia um suéter marrom e que Sirius tinha certeza já ter visto antes pendurado em uma das cadeiras.

E então havia os olhos de Lupin, fixos nele, aparentemente esperando que ele terminasse sua inspeção.

"Esse lugar é a sua cara." Ele murmurou, subitamente sentindo-se confortável, mesmo que não tivesse dado mais de dois passos para dentro da casa.

"Deve ser porque eu moro aqui." Lupin ergueu os lábios em um sorriso educado. "Vai ficar parado aí?"

"Ah, sim. Desculpe." Sirius murmurou, embora continuasse parado exatamente no mesmo lugar. "Desculpe aparecer de repente, eu não... Que cheiro é esse?"

Lupin riu como se estivesse esperando por aquela pergunta. O olfato de Sirius era impressionante, e nem era preciso especular muito para saber que ele estava com fome. Até porque, Sirius nunca soubera esconder isso. Ele ainda se lembrava da quantidade redobrada de comida que a Sra. Potter precisava fazer quando eles iam passar o verão na casa de James.

"Tortas de ameixa." Ele mesmo concluiu, e Remus assentiu levemente. "Desde quando você cozinha, Remus Lupin?"

"Desde que não tenho mais os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts para servir banquetes todas as noites", ele ponderou, fazendo um gesto que abarcava a sala inteira, como se tentasse de novo convencê-lo a entrar.

"Ou desde que não temos mais a mãe do James...", a voz de Sirius começara saudosa, mas terminou em um murmúrio de quem se arrepende do que está falando.

Um desconfortável silêncio se abateu entre ambos, que foi rompido por um apito muito discreto, mas que sobressaltou Sirius.

"Ah, estão prontas. Você deve estar com fome, mas acho melhor tomar um banho primeiro. Se a mãe do James visse você assim na mesa, teria um ataque."

Ambos sorriram, e Remus apontou com o indicador a porta que levava ao banheiro. Enquanto se dirigia até lá, a madeira novamente rangendo sob seus passos, Sirius descobriu que a casa era pequena. Uma porta entreaberta mostrava uma esguelha do que parecia ser o quarto de Remus. Apesar de tomado pela curiosidade, o animago se dirigiu diretamente até o banheiro e trancou a porta ao passar.

Era pequeno como todo o resto. Não importava, contudo, porque havia uma banheira. Sirius não fazia a menor ideia de quando tomara um banho decente pela última vez. Um pequeno espelho sobre a pia chamou sua atenção. Fitou-se pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Tinha os olhos fundos e olheiras terríveis. Seus cabelos passavam dos ombros, e estavam secos e emaranhados. Sua barba quase competia com a de Dumbledore. Ele teria rido, se não fosse trágico. Deu as costas ao seu reflexo e rumou para a banheira. Tomou uma ducha primeiro, tirando o grosso da sujeira de um ano vivendo em cavernas – e doze em Azkaban – e só então encheu a banheira. Poucos minutos depois, estava acomodado na água quente.

Fechou os olhos por um instante. Ouviu do outro lado da parede um tilintar de talheres e porcelana, e sabia que Remus estava pondo a mesa. A casa era tão pequena que provavelmente o lobisomem podia ouvi-lo também. Com um sorriso no rosto, ele voltou a olhar ao redor. Uma pequena coleção de frascos coloridos na borda da banheira chamou sua atenção. Inclinou-se para um deles e o abriu, revirando o conteúdo na água.

Imediatamente uma espuma rosa e tão pouco densa que quase flutuava, tomou conta da superfície da água. Ela se agitava quando Sirius a tocava, e depois se esvaía no ar, deixando um cheiro de lavanda muito delicado. Abriu o segundo frasco, revelando um curioso pó esverdeado que fazia a superfície da água ondular como se alguém tivesse atirado uma pequena pedra na banheira. Era relaxante. E tinha um cheiro cítrico envolvente.

Pegou o terceiro frasco e despejou na água, que imediatamente borbulhou como se estivesse fervente, embora sua temperatura continuasse a mesma. Jatos de água corriam de um lado para o outro entre as pernas de Sirius, em suas costas, em todos os músculos submersos. Era provavelmente a sensação mais confortante que sentira nos últimos anos. Poderia facilmente adormecer ali, em meio ao cheiro almiscarado da loção. Aliás, a miríade daqueles aromas brincava com seu olfato aguçado. Passados alguns minutos, ele ouviu um arrastar de cadeiras, e lembrou-se que Remus provavelmente o esperava para comer. Sentindo-se indelicado por fazê-lo esperar, esvaziou e saiu da banheira. Não havia toalha além da de Remus, e não lhe pareceu educado tomar posse dela. Abriu uma fresta entre a porta, abrindo os lábios para pedir por uma toalha, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta ao ver um bolo organizado de roupas no chão logo aos seus pés. Uma toalha azul logo abaixo das peças. Pegou tudo e trancou-se de novo no banheiro.

Em menos de um minuto saía de lá, vestindo exatamente o mesmo suéter que estava outrora pendurado na cadeira da sala, e calças talvez um pouco grandes para ele, pois sua barra arrastava pelo chão. Não se sentia confortável assim há muito tempo, e ele sabia que Remus havia usado aquele suéter há pouco tempo, pois seu cheiro estava impregnado no tecido. E também porque era o suéter preferido de Remus, ele se lembrava agora de onde conhecia a peça, desde os tempos de Hogwarts. Sirius sorriu com carinho antes de arrastar-se até a cozinha.

Remus ergueu os olhos de seu livro ao ouvi-lo se aproximar. Usava um óculos de aro quadrado, que escorregava ligeiramente pelo nariz quando ele movia a cabeça. Ele ficava tão ridiculamente nerd e adorável usando aquilo, que Sirius nunca teria deixado de aborrecê-lo a respeito se ainda estivessem em Hogwarts. Mas não estavam. Seu sorriso morreu aos poucos ao perceber que talvez tivessem perdido aquela intimidade. Havia muitas coisas não ditas que pairavam incomodamente entre os dois. Coisas que sufocaram Sirius durante Azkaban, e que certamente pareciam muito mais reais agora que estavam frente a frente.

"Sente-se", Remus convidou, com curiosidade na voz. "Espero que não tenha acabado com meus sais de banho." Sorriu gentilmente, marcando a página do livro antes de fechá-lo sobre a mesa.

"Como você sabe que..."

"Você está cheirando a uns cinco perfumes diferentes."

Sirius riu, murmurando um pedido de desculpas desnecessário, pois o lobisomem não parecia nem um pouco aborrecido. Ao contrário, ele logo empurrou um prato na direção do animago, com uma pequenina torta de amora. Sirius rendeu-se à fome, e lhe surpreendeu o desconhecido talento culinário de Remus.

"Eu diria que isso está maravilhoso, mas existem grandes chances de que seja só porque estou morrendo de fome", ele comentou com a boca cheia, exatamente como costumava fazer anos atrás.

"Bom, essa é a sua quarta torta. Acho que isso significa que gostou", o lupino ergueu as sobrancelhas, dando um gole no chá enquanto mantinha os olhos no outro.

"Remus", Sirius engoliu o último pedaço da torta, de repente se lembrando do motivo sério que o trouxera até ali. "Dumbledore me mandou porque Voldem..."

"Eu sei." Remus pousou lentamente a xícara contra o pires, usando a ponta dos dedos para desenhar distraidamente a borda da porcelana. Seu olhar era triste quando se voltou para Sirius. "Dumbledore mandou um Patrono. Mas não é como se não estivéssemos esperando por isso, não é?"

Sirius o fitou. Aquela sombra de tristeza nos olhos dourados do lobisomem. Poderia reconhecer aquele tom escuro que suas íris assumiam quando Remus estava triste. Porque vira aquela expressão tantas e _tantas_ vezes. Em muitos casos fora ele o motivo daquele olhar, e ele descobriu que aquele fato ainda fazia sua garganta amargar.

"Remus, eu sinto muito." Sirius murmurou, acompanhando distraidamente o movimento dos dedos do homem contra a porcelana. Remus seguiu a deixa e fez o mesmo, pois qualquer coisa parecia mais fácil do que encarar o animago naquele momento. Ele sabia o que estava por vir.

"Está tudo bem, Sirius."

Uma brisa suave entrou pela janela mal fechada da cozinha. Trazia o frescor da noite, um cheiro agradável da relva perto da qual o lobo morava. Ela agitou os exageradamente longos cabelos de Sirius. Remus quase riu de como aqueles fios precisavam de apenas uma gota de água e shampoo, para que voltassem a ser bonitos. Caiam sobre os ombros dele, emolduravam seu rosto magro demais. Remus se perguntou se continuavam sedosos como sempre foram. O movimento que faziam ao vento hipnotizou Lupin, que repentinamente descobriu que fitava o outro obsessivamente.

"Remus?", chamou, as sobrancelhas vincadas de preocupação. "Você está bem?"

"Eu...", ele ergueu os olhos até a janela. Sirius sabia bem o que ele estava procurando.

Era noite de lua cheia.

"Acho melhor você ir se deitar, Sirius. Deve estar cansado."

Sirius revirou os olhos teatralmente, exatamente como Remus se lembrava que ele fazia, e bufou. "Não seja estúpido, Moony. Vou ficar com você."

O queixo de Remus caiu. Porque naquele exato segundo, naquele momento infinitesimal, Sirius Black soou _exatamente_ como o Sirius Black de doze anos atrás. Remus lutou bravamente contra a vontade de rir. Sufocou a vontade de chorar. E foi repentinamente engolfado por uma montanha-russa de sentimentos que Sirius nem parecia se dar conta de ter causado, o que era típico dele.

"Achei que nunca mais ia ouvir alguém me chamando assim." Ele sussurrou depois de algum tempo.

Sirius abriu os lábios, deixando escapar sua conotação de surpresa. Aparentemente nem havia percebido o uso do apelido de Remus. Era simplesmente tão natural. Quando falavam de sua licantropia, quando olhava Remus sentado a sua frente, a janela logo atrás entrevendo a lua-cheia. Era tão absurdamente _Moony_ que o apelido pareceu apenas... Certo.

"Eu... Sinto muito. Você não disse se me perdoa ou não." Sirius voltou ao assunto inicial, simplesmente porque não conseguia lidar com aquela súbita viagem no tempo.

Remus tombou a cabeça de lado, como se considerasse. Refreou-se para não voltar a brincar com a xícara, mas notou que o animago achara interessante a tarefa de remexer nos farelos em seu prato.

"Sirius, eu também duvidei de você."

"Quando eu estava em Azkaban. Quando não havia prova alguma a meu favor, mas havia muitas contra. Remus, você absolutamente não me deve desculpas por nada." Remus percebeu que algum lacre dentro de Sirius se rompera, porque ele abandonou os farelos do prato e o mirou com intensidade. "Eu duvidei de você. Confiei o segredo a Peter. Não vou ficar repetindo as consequências disso porque Merlin sabe quantas vezes fiz isso em Azkaban."

Remus viu a sombra do medo nos olhos escuros do homem. Era isso. Continuava exatamente a mesma coisa. Sirius Black podia fazer a maior idiotice do mundo. Poderia agir como o perfeito imbecil que era, e bastava usar aquela voz e aquele olhar, que todos os problemas do mundo eram reduzidos a pó. Era exatamente aquela mesma expressão que ele fizera quando pedira desculpas por contar a Snape sobre sua licantropia. Ele quis rir novamente, o que era uma reação completamente absurda para a situação, mas seu lábio tremeu com o esforço.

"Sirius." Chamou quando achou seguro. "Eu também me culpei por não ter acreditado na sua inocência. Eu te conhecia, Sirius, e mesmo assim... E não diga que as provas estavam contra você, eu devia ter ao menos _tentado_ te ouvir. Você era meu...", mas Remus se refreou imediatamente, assustado.

Fez-se um novo silêncio. Um silêncio pesado que carregava consigo uma tonelada de sentimentos acumulados por mais de uma década. Então o vento entrou novamente pela janela, agitou os cabelos de Sirius, e levou as dúvidas embora.

"O que é que é a nossa história... Além de uma mistura de absurdos, idiotices, erros e perdão? E uma centena de detenções, devo dizer...", ele disse finalmente, tão baixo que o vento pareceu levar essas palavras também.

Sirius ergueu os olhos até ele, retirando do rosto a mecha de fios pretos que caíra em seus olhos. Remus não segurou o riso dessa vez.

"Você precisa cortar isso. E fazer a barba também. Eu poderia te confundir com Dumbledore."

Havia um tom maroto na voz de Remus. _Aquele_ tom de voz. Aquele tom de voz que ele usava quando sentavam-se os quatro no chão do dormitório, até de madrugada, planejando o que fazer na próxima lua-cheia... O que os trazia de volta ao presente.

"Você tem tomado as poções?"

"Dumbledore as providencia regularmente.", ele sorriu, inclinando-se para frente e agora, seu tom era definitivamente um tom adequado para o Maroto que ele era. "Vamos dar um jeito nesse seu cabelo, Padfoot, caso contrário Moony irá te confundir com um urso."

Sirius o seguiu incrédulo até a sala. Não esperava que fosse tão fácil assim. Uma conversa tão simples. Não conseguia nem ao menos acreditar que Remus simplesmente pudesse deixar o passado para trás assim tão rápido, mas também não sabia como ele próprio conseguia fazer isso.

"Certo, Sirius. Temos pouco tempo, vamos." Sirius riu sua risada-latido. E em poucos segundos sua figura foi substituída pelo colossal cão preto que Remus quase se esquecera que ele era.

Ele guardou um segundo para apreciação, e sentou-se no sofá. Sirius imediatamente trotou até ele, o rabo gigantesco e peludo como um espanador se agitando. Pousou a cabeça nas pernas de Remus, como costumava fazer em tantas ocasiões. Remus piscou repetidamente como se não acreditasse no absurdo da situação. O cachorro latiu, e ele sabia que era para ser uma risada caso fosse o homem, e não o cão, a sua frente.

Suas mãos aos poucos se enveredaram nos pelos macios e pretos. Estavam gigantescos, fazendo-o parecer duas vezes maior do que realmente era. Coçou atrás das orelhas do cão, e Sirius quase ronronou ridiculamente para um animal de seu porte, e Remus riu verdadeiramente. Uma risada despreocupada como a que dava quando James e ele se davam mal por algum motivo idiota.

Tombou a cabeça e afundou o focinho nas pernas de Remus, tombando a cabeça a medida que intensificava o carinho em suas orelhas. Seu rabo não parava quieto um minuto sequer. Remus sentiu o ridículo impulso se abraçá-lo. No mesmo instante, Sirius apoiou-se nas patas traseiras e jogou as dianteiras no colo de Remus, debruçando-se sobre ele. Lambeu seu rosto.

"Eca, Padfoot! Você sabe que eu odeio quando você faz...", e outra lambida.

Remus riu, tentando empurrar o cachorro para longe, sem realmente querer que ele se afastasse. Podia sentir o lobo resvalando na superfície, como se reconhecesse a presença daquele tão antigo conhecido. E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Remus sentia-se tentado a deixar o lobo escapar. Ansiava por deixá-lo escapar, e aquilo era loucura.

Desvencilhou-se no bicho, alcançando sua varinha repousava em cima de muitos livros, logo ao lado do sofá.

"Fique quieto, Sirius!", e o cão obedeceu imediatamente agora, se sentando em seus pés. Um agitar elegante com a varinha foi o suficiente, e os pelos de Sirius simplesmente se retraíram, diminuindo mais e mais até que tivessem tamanho normal. "Ótimo! Agora dá pra ver melhor as suas pulgas."

E foi o suficiente. O cão jogou-se novamente sobre ele, e dessa vez Remus nem ao menos tentou lutar contra ele. Abraçou-o sem pensar no ato antes, e Sirius parou de se mover tão entusiasticamente para que pudesse aproveitar o toque. Pousou sua cabeça no ombro de Remus. Este, por sua vez, que passava os dedos nos pelos – agora – curtos do animal.

"Parece que não tem pulgas dessa vez."

Sirius ganiu, despertando muitas memórias antigas que Remus, que se afastou para poder fitá-lo. Recebeu uma nova lambida na bochecha, e fechou os olhos, pronto para ralhar o animal mais uma vez. Mas quando tornou a abrir os olhos, foi o homem que encontrou em sua frente. Ajoelhado entre suas pernas, o rosto a centímetros do seu. Tinha os cabelos mais curtos agora, embora ainda longos o suficiente para lhe cobrir a nuca em ondas negras e bonitas. Remus levou os dedos ao seu rosto sem perceber.

"Você definitivamente precisa fazer a barba."

Sirius riu, e estavam tão próximos que Remus sentiu o ar reverberando a risada. Havia se esquecido de como o animago era tão insuportavelmente bonito. Era quase irritante o modo como nem doze anos trancafiado no inferno o haviam feito perder aquela elegância. Aquela zombaria em seus olhos e em seus lábios torcidos. Como, pelo amor de Merlin, Remus poderia não ser indulgente com aquele homem? Como de fato havia sido a vida inteira.

Sentiu com os dedos o sorriso se formar naquele rosto magro e barbado. Ele queria se aproximar, porque de repente percebeu que havia se esquecido de como era beijar Sirius Black, e seu corpo parecia disposto a lutar contra essa realidade. Mas a lua escolheu aquele momento para despontar completamente, e Remus a viu sobre os ombros de Sirius, refulgindo poderosa. Sirius viu de perto as pupilas se dilatarem. A última coisa de que teve consciência era de que os lábios de Sirius estiveram em seu rosto um minuto antes de ele se afastar, e o enorme cão negro o substituir.

Sirius assistiu a transformação. O rabo agora não se movia e ele tinha as orelhas abaixadas. Havia se esquecido de como aquela cena podia ser... Desconcertante. Como ela comprimia seu coração contra as costelas. Mas então o lobisomem se ergueu à sua frente, e tudo sumiu ao redor. Se fitaram por tempo indeterminado, dourado no prata, e Remus aproximou-se muito devagar. Sirius daria qualquer coisa no mundo para que soubesse o que se passava pela cabeça dele agora, quando seus focinhos estavam tão próximos que ele podia sentir a respiração pesada do lupino. Ele era exatamente o mesmo. Não havia mudado em nada. Ganiu de um jeito estrangulado e Sirius ganiu de volta, um quase latido, que estimulou Moony. Ele uivou. Alguma coisa se quebrou naquele momento, porque Sirius ergueu-se nas quatro patas e se atirou contra o lobo com tal força que ambos desabaram no chão.

Sirius ainda não havia visto Remus transformado, depois que a poção de Acônito fora aprovada pelo Ministério. Aquela era uma sensação nova. Tinha o lobo embolado entre suas patas, morrendo-lhe as orelhas e acompanhando seus ganidos. Era o corpo do lobo que tinha ali, mas, pela primeira vez, era Remus quem estava por trás de suas ações. Lamentou-se que aquilo ainda não fosse capaz na época que James era vivo, porque ele certamente iria _adorar._ Quantas vezes Moony havia reclamado sobre a perda da consciência? De como a perda do controle sobre si mesmo era algo que o incomodava, mesmo na presença de seus amigos? E agora ele estava bem ali. Peludo, gigantesco, assustador para qualquer outra pessoa que o visse, menos para Sirius.

Desembolou-se dele rapidamente, derrubando móveis e livros no processo. Remus normalmente surtaria com aquilo, mas o lobo pareceu achar a coisa mais divertida do mundo. Alcançou a porta, abrindo-a com um baque, e correu em direção à relva, com Moony em seus calcanhares. Passaram correndo por um atormentado Bicuço, que se sobressaltou com os latidos. E com os uivos. E com todo o resto.

Sirius e Lupin correram, ganhando a noite como se tivessem esse direito, porque a noite sempre pertencera a eles de qualquer forma.

.

* * *

Sua vista estava embaçada, então depois de tentar focar e falhar, Remus se convenceu de que era melhor continuar deitado. Seus músculos doíam como se tivesse sido atropelado por uma manada de centauros. Sua cabeça doía, e ele realmente não se importava com nada daquilo, porque já estava acostumado. Revirou-se na cama com um grunhido de dor, e então abriu os olhos novamente quando sua vista turva captou algo diferente no quarto. Suas poções estavam arrumadas sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Franziu o cenho e tentou se lembrar de como tinha vindo parar na cama, quando um flashback intenso de um cachorro gigantesco rolando na grama e tentando imitar seu uivo. Remus tinha certeza de que havia sido um sonho, mas não refreou o sorriso. Podia sentir a presença de Sirius, tão real quanto os raios de sol que atravessavam as cortinas. Sentou-se com algum esforço na cama, e esticou a mão para pegar a poção, que tinha um gosto horrível demais, mesmo para seu paladar acostumado.

Foi quando ouviu o barulho de água corrente vinda do banheiro. O flashback se tornou uma memória vívida e intensa. Normalmente Remus Lupin se recusava a sair da cama na manhã logo após a lua cheia. Mas ele ergueu-se mesmo assim, arrastando os pés cansados em direção ao som. Parou na porta do banheiro e o viu.

Tinha os cabelos ondulados e bem mais curtos do que no dia anterior. Uma toalha azul amarrada na cintura, e uma navalha nas mãos. Remus piscou ao perceber que ele fazia a barba. Algo em seu cérebro decidiu que não devia interrompê-lo, e ele ficou estagnado ali, olhando enquanto a lâmina livrava seu rosto e o revelava mais magro do que Remus julgara na noite anterior. Ele observou a lâmina subindo e descendo repetidamente. Fitava o pomo-de-adão a cada vez que Sirius erguia um pouco a cabeça para trabalhar em seu queixo. Viu-o desenhar no próprio rosto, como se experimentasse e ponderasse a melhor opção. No momento, ele deixara fios curtos contornando o maxilar, um cavanhaque discreto e o bigode aparado. Remus analisou a figura tão transformada de Sirius Black, esguio e pálido dentro daquela toalha azul, com o rosto tão ridiculamente masculino que suas entranhas se contorceram.

Sirius olhou-se no espelho com atenção cirúrgica, e ergueu novamente a mão, pronto para retirar o restante.

"Não", murmurou, denunciando sua presença e fazendo Sirius cortar o próprio rosto com o susto.

"Ah! Merda... Moony? Droga!" apartou o sangramento com as mãos, deixando a lâmina sobre a pia e analisando o estrago no espelho.

"Desculpe!", correu até o animago, afastando suas mãos e mordendo os lábios com aflição ao ver o talho profundo em sua bochecha. Sirius tentou tocar a ferida novamente, mas Remus bateu em suas mãos, o impedindo. "Fique quieto."

Revirou o armário sob a pia, revelando uma quantidade muito maior de bandagens e curativos do que uma pessoa normal teria sob a pia do banheiro. Limpou o ferimento com um chumaço de algodão, rindo sem querer da expressão de dor no rosto do outro. "Não seja fresco", murmurou com um sorriso, quando aproximou-se para aplicar o curativo. Sirius não se moveu.

"Normalmente era eu quem cuidava dos seus ferimentos", comentou um pouco antes de o licantropo se afastar, um sorriso sem graça no rosto. "Por que está de pé?"

"Eu...", Remus ponderou, percebendo que não tinha uma explicação plausível para estar de pé. Suas faces coraram adoravelmente, e Sirius sabia perfeitamente bem que ele estava prestes a inventar uma desculpa. "Achei que deveria tomar um banho. Você já..."

"Oh, não. Eu ia entrar agora. Mas pode ir na frente. Você está imundo."

Só então Remus pareceu notar sua situação. Tinha marcas de terra na pele, os cabelos desgrenhados e alguns arranhões discretos no torso. A aparência de Sirius era bem semelhante.

"Foi você quem decidiu se embrenhar tão fundo na floresta", Remus deu de ombros, um sorriso matreiro em seu rosto cansado.

"Você se lembra de tudo?" Sirius sorriu, completamente satisfeito com a informação, assistindo enquanto Remus despia as peças velhas do pijama.

"Cada detalhe. E não vou me esquecer de ter sido empurrado dentro do lago, Padfoot, pode ter certeza" Seus olhos brilharam com diversão e Sirius riu sem querer.

"Sinto muito", mas era óbvio que não sentia nem um pouco. Observou Remus se inclinar para abaixar a calça. Só então lhe ocorreu que poderia ser estranho ainda estar ali. No passado havia sido tão comum. Quase casual. Mas depois de doze anos ele não tinha certeza se deveria presenciar aquela cena. Remus gemeu de dor.

"Deixe-me te ajudar", Sirius murmurou, apressando-se até o lobisomem e o sentando sobre o vaso.

"Sirius, não precisa." Remus tinha certeza de que estava corando, e o sorriso do outro homem só confirmou suas suspeitas. "Eu fiz isso sozinho por doze anos."

Sirius ergueu os olhos até ele, momentaneamente sério.

"Justamente por isso."

Ignorando o martelar desregulado do próprio coração, o licantropo deixou que ele cumprisse seu intento. Seus músculos doíam como se tivessem sido massacrados e, agora nu, ele observou enquanto o outro enchia a banheira e jogava nela aquela mesma essência que fazia a água borbulhar.

"Me sinto um velho de oitenta anos com você fazendo isso", Remus murmurou sem graça quando se acomodou no fundo da banheira. O alívio era imediato.

Sirius riu e sentou-se na borda da banheira, observando com curiosidade quase infantil o agitar da água. "Não seja estúpido. Faço isso desde o segundo ano, esqueceu?"

Claro que não esquecera. Como poderia? Sempre fora ele a ajudar Remus no pós-lua cheia. Não que James e Peter não o fizessem, mas Sirius sempre mostrara dom especial para lidar com ele. Gostava de cuidar de seus ferimentos. Acompanhava-o no banho quando era necessário, buscava remédios na enfermaria, trocava suas bandagens. Algumas vezes até fingiu estar doente, apenas para passar a noite na ala hospitalar, de olho em Remus.

Até o dia em que tornou-se demais continuar fingindo que ter as mãos de Sirius ensaboando suas costas não era nada demais. Até o dia em que se despir na frente dele deixou de ser casual. Até o dia em que as gostas d'água escorregavam pelo pescoço de Remus, e Sirius achou sensato afundar o rosto ali. Até que nenhum dos dois mais conseguisse resistir e todas as dores da transformação sumiram de sua cabeça enquanto fazia sexo com Sirius Black, pela primeira vez, no banheiro do dormitório.

Era uma bela tática para aliviar as dores.

"No que está pensando?" Sirius murmurou, com a voz divertida.

"Em nada", acomodou-se melhor na banheira, submergindo o corpo quase que completamente. Sabia que pensava em métodos melhores para aliviar suas dores do que uma banheira cheia de água borbulhante.

"Por que você entrou no banheiro tão de repente? Quase morri do coração", ele riu, brincando com a espuma da banheira distraidamente. "Aliás, eu fiz a barba, caso não tenha notado. Espero que não me confunda realmente com Dumbledore, o que seria um ultraje."

"Eu notei." Remus riu, reprimindo a vontade de tocar em seu pescoço e limpar aquele rastro de creme de barbear que manchava sua pele. "Ficou bom assim. Devia manter."

Sirius abriu um sorriso matreiro. "Podia ter me dito isso sem quase me fazer retalhar meu rosto inteiro. Não que eu tenha algo contra cicatrizes..."

Remus corou e quis afundar de vez sob a água, mas a mão de Sirius em seu rosto, percorrendo suas cicatrizes o impediu de raciocinar. Fechou os olhos por um segundo, como se aquilo pudesse apagar a confusão de sentimentos que o simples toque lhe trazia.

Sirius Black era o inferno em forma de homem.

"Você tem fios grisalhos agora, Moony", ele riu e o lobisomem o fitou aborrecido. "O quê? É bonito, combina com você."

"O que está querendo dizer com isso?" Remus estreitou os olhos, sem saber se aquilo era um elogio ou não.

"É bonito, Remus." Ele disse com simplicidade, correndo os dedos pelos fios úmidos na testa do lupino. "Mas ficaria horrível se fosse em mim."

"Sirius Black não envelhece nunca."

Os dois riram por um instante. O efeito da essência começava a passar, devolvendo a água sua transparência e calmaria. Remus não tinha certeza se podia sobreviver ao olhar indiscreto de Sirius e desejou despejar mais cinco frascos da essência na banheira.

"Senti falta das suas cicatrizes", ele murmurou de repente, mais para ele próprio do que para o lobisomem. "Senti falta de tudo."

Remus gaguejou quando tentou responder, então rapidamente chegou a conclusão de que era melhor se calar. Não precisava falar nada, no entanto, pois Sirius sabia ler seu olhar. E, Merlin, como sentira falta daquele olhar. Como sentira falta daqueles detalhes, e como ansiava desesperadamente descobrir o que havia de novo. Como os fios grisalhos. Como uma cicatriz curiosa em seu ombro. Como o toque áspero de sua barba por fazer.

A essa altura, Sirius se sentava no chão, apoiando os braços na lateral da banheira. Movia as mãos entre os fios de Remus, que não conseguia decidir se recebia um carinho ou se o animago estava apenas brincando com seu cabelo. De qualquer maneira, era bom. Estavam tão próximos quanto era possível sem que Sirius também entrasse na banheira, que era obviamente pequena demais para os dois. Remus fechou os olhos quando o sentiu escorregar os dedos por seu ombro, delineando a cicatriz desconhecida. Suspirou quando sentiu os dedos em seu queixo áspero, alisando os pequeninos fios de barba. E então o polegar sobre seus lábios. Remus tremeu, e não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com as dores em seus músculos.

 _Padfoot... Se vai me beijar, pelo amor de Merlin, faça isso de uma vez._

Esse pensamento ficou preso em algum lugar entre o cérebro e a boca de Remus. Porque naquele exato instante ele sentiu dedos muito longos e muito magros enveredando por seus cabelos. Assistiu quando Sirius inclinou-se para ler o rótulo dos diferentes frascos e sorriu ao vê-lo escolher o de shampoo. Algo dentro dele se aqueceu quando sentiu as mãos em seu couro-cabeludo. Seus olhos se fecharam imediatamente, mas ele sentiu quando Sirius se moveu e sentou-se atrás de si, afundando apenas metade das pernas na água. Acomodou-se entre seus joelhos, e suspirou ao sentir os movimentos circulares em sua cabeça, a espuma que começava a formar e ameaçava escorrer por seu rosto – coisa que Sirius sempre impedia, inclinando a cabeça do lobisomem cautelosamente. Nos próximos minutos tudo o que se ouviu foi o som da água, quando o animago fazia uma concha com as mãos e a levava até os cabelos claros de Remus, retirando a espuma. Penteou seus fios para trás, agora claramente se divertindo e Remus não conseguia achar um motivo para ralhar com ele. Qualquer coisa que prolongasse aquele toque era válida. Pegou-se desejando que a banheira fosse maior para que Sirius pudesse se juntar a ele.

O problema é que talvez Sirius não quisesse se juntar a ele. O problema é que talvez, mesmo que estivessem ali, o fato é que nunca poderiam voltar a ser o que haviam sido antes. Não eram assim que as coisas funcionavam no mundo real. Mas o mundo real, porém, não pareceu importante quando os dedos aracnídeos desceram por seu pescoço. O mundo real tornou-se apenas um borrão distante e inconveniente, quando os mesmos dedos escorregaram ensaboados por suas escápulas. Remus fechou os olhos mais uma vez e suspirou. Algo dentro dele se desligou, porque agora os dedos alcançavam a base de sua coluna, e o lobisomem se viu inclinando o corpo para frente para abrir espaço ao seu toque. Ouviu o sorriso de Sirius mais do que viu, e deixou que ele ensaboasse suas costas. Exatamente como fazia naquele dia quando pareceu um absurdo que nunca tivessem se beijado antes.

E aquilo tudo fazia parecer absurdo que ainda não tivessem se beijado desde que Sirius aparecera em sua porta na noite anterior.

"Moony? Não durma."

A voz de Sirius não passava de um murmúrio, e era tão agradável aos ouvidos quanto seus dedos eram agradáveis ao tato. O licantropo tombou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no colo de Sirius e reabriu os olhos. Deparou-se com o sorriso quase travesso do animago, olhando-o de cima com diversão.

"Não estava dormindo", ele sorriu, os olhos voltando sem querer até aquele mesmo rastro de espuma de barbear que ainda jazia na garganta do outro. "Você tem espuma aqui."

Não pensou muito antes de erguer uma das mãos e deslizar o polegar pela pele macia, levando junto a espuma. Podia ter parado ali, mas também podia ter feito muitas coisas na vida que não havia feito até então, então mais uma delas não parecia fazer diferença naquele momento. Prosseguiu com o toque, passando os dedos por cima do pomo-de-adão. Sentiu-o se mover quando Sirius engoliu com dificuldade. Desenhou o maxilar do animago e alcançou sua barba. Mordeu os lábios sem querer. Merlin. Sirius continuava estonteante.

"Você até parece um homem maduro e responsável com essa barba", ele riu, finalizando o toque.

"Não me insulte, Moony." Reabriu os olhos que nem percebera ter fechado e segurou a mão do lupino, mantendo-a junto ao seu rosto. "Merlin sabe como tudo o que eu menos prezo na vida são a maturidade e a responsabilidade."

Remus riu de verdade dessa vez, o que deliciou completamente o animago. Perdeu o ar por alguns segundos ao ouvir aquele som, que destravou algo em seu cérebro e liberou uma profusão de memórias muito antigas. De repente pegou-se trabalhando furiosamente para encontrar algo que fizesse Moony rir daquele jeito de novo. Exatamente como anos atrás. Porque quando Remus ria daquele jeito, Sirius se sentia o bastardo mais sortudo da face da Terra.

"Acho melhor sair daqui", o lobisomem se ergueu, e Sirius teve uma visão muito fugaz de seu corpo marcado, e as lembranças o torturavam agora. "Você pode ficar. Tome seu banho. E não acabe com meu shampoo."

Sirius observou enquanto o licantropo se retirava do banheiro , com a toalha enrolada no quadril e os cabelos ainda penteados para trás. Ficou parado ali, como o completo idiota que era, sentado na borda da banheira. Seus pés permaneciam na água, que tornou-se estranhamente gélida na ausência do lobisomem.

* * *

Entrou no quarto alguns minutos mais tarde. Trazia nas mãos duas xícaras cheias de chá fumegante. Como esperava, Remus estava deitado na cama, e ele parou um instante para descobrir se o lupino estava adormecido ou não. Remus escolheu aquele momento para se remexer inquieto.

"Moony", chamou, pousando as xícaras na mesa de cabeceira e sentando-se ao seu lado na cama. "Trouxe chá."

Remus se espreguiçou. Era a coisa mais pateticamente adorável que existia no mundo, mas Sirius agiu como se a maturidade de sua barba fosse algo real, e apenas lhe estendeu uma das xícaras quando o lobo se sentou contra os travesseiros. Ele pegou a xícara, com as mãos escondidas pelas mangas do suéter, e deu um gole.

"Como se sente?"

"Estou bem", sorriu ao abaixar a xícara, e passou uma das mãos nos cabelos desalinhados, devolvendo-os ao lugar. "Quanto tempo eu dormi?"

"Quando eu voltei do banho você já estava desmaiado. Dormiu umas três horas. Quer me matar de tédio? Tive que fuçar todas as suas coisas para passar o tempo."

Remus apenas riu, rolando os olhos com falsa impaciência. Na verdade, Sirius tivera que se segurar para não acordar o lobisomem, e se ocupara de ir alimentar Bicuço enquanto ele dormia.

"Além disso, fiz algo para você comer", ele acrescentou com orgulho logo em seguida.

"Não sei se vou me arriscar... Você já cozinhou alguma coisa na vida?"

"Vou cozinhar você, se continuar sendo um pulguento mal-agradecido. Pensei em trazer até aqui, mas achei que devia te acordar antes."

Remus riu. E embora Sirius não entendesse o motivo da risada, era impossível não sorrir junto.

"Eu posso muito bem ir até a cozinha, Sirius. Não precisa me tratar como um bebê."

Sirius o fitou por um momento, como se analisasse a informação.

" _Não diga bobagens, Moony. Você sabe que é nosso mascote de estimação, não sabe?"_

"Oh, Merlin, você ainda se lembra disso!" E Remus riu, pois a imitação da voz de James fora perfeita.

James viva dizendo aquilo. E Sirius imitara perfeitamente bem o tom de voz e o sorriso que ele usava quando o fazia. Sirius apenas sorriu em resposta, e ambos terminaram o chá em silêncio confortável. Sirius pousou sua xícara ao lado da cama e olhou de relance a janela do outro lado do quarto. O céu era cinza, de um tom que advertia para que ninguém saísse de casa sem um bom guarda-chuva. Mas seu pensamento não estava exatamente no céu quando tornou a falar.

"Eu me lembro de muita coisa." Ele sorriu para si mesmo, detendo-se um momento antes de continuar. "Você gostava de massagem. Dizia que aliviava suas dores."

Remus teria engasgado com o chá, caso ainda restasse algum. Era verdade. As mãos se Sirius eram suaves quando queriam, fato que sempre o impressionou. Ele aprendeu com o tempo a tocar nos pontos certos, nos músculos mais doloridos. Tornara-se tão bom nisso que Remus praticamente ansiava o momento de acordar e tê-lo sobre si, as mãos percorrendo seu dorso com cuidado.

"Eu n..."

"Vire-se."

"O quê?" Remus o olhou em choque, a xícara tremendo em suas mãos. Seu rosto esquentou com o duplo sentido do pedido, e ele quis enterra-se vivo pois sabia que Sirius entendera exatamente o que ele estava pensando, pois logo completou.

"Vou te fazer uma massagem", ele levantou-se com ímpeto, indo até o banheiro.

Remus ficou sentado, a xícara agora em seu colo. Não fazia a menor ideia de como proceder. Ouviu logo ao lado o animago abrindo e revirando as portas dos armários do banheiro, derrubando algumas coisas no processo. O lobisomem não sabia como não sorrir com aquilo e então deixou o sorriso afluir. Sorriso esse que se transformou em uma risada ao ouvir algo pesado caindo no chão e um palavrão baixinho logo em seguida.

"Do que está rindo?", Sirius voltou ao quarto, com um pote sem rótulo nas mãos. "Não acredito que você ainda tem _isso!"_ , ele agitou o pote nas mãos.

Ele tinha. O mesmo creme que costumava usar anos atrás. Era analgésico, recomendação de Madame Pomfrey, e tinha um agradável cheiro de baunilha que James detestava. "Ajuda bastante."

Sirius sorriu com uma animação quase infantil. Abriu o frasco e o cheirou. Seu cérebro deu uma volta completa dentro de seu crânio. Oh, Merlin. Memórias alucinadamente vívidas transbordaram de cantos desconhecidos. De como ele massageava Remus com aquela mesma essência. De como sua pele ficava doce e escorregadia. De como ele absolutamente não podia sentir aquele cheiro sem ficar completamente _excitado._

"Por que ainda não se virou?" murmurou após se recuperar, mas sua voz saíra trêmula e ele sabia disso. Mas havia determinação em seus olhos, e Remus, reconhecendo aquele tom, sabia que não adiantava resistir. Deitou-se de bruços com um suspiro.

Ouviu os passos descalços do outro homem na madeira corrida. Sentiu o colchão afundar com seu peso, e sentiu Sirius sentar em seu quadril. Seu corpo esquentou imediatamente, apesar do toque frio dos dedos cobertos de creme. Não havia a menor possibilidade de lutar contra aquilo. Aquele cheiro. A mão áspera em suas costas, tateando com curiosidade, e Remus quase gemeu ao perceber que ele ainda se lembrava de onde tocar. De _como_ tocar. Ele sorriu contra o travesseiro. Não fazia ideia de como havia sobrevivido a tantas luas-cheias sem o toque daquelas mãos desarmando seus nervos pouco a pouco.

"Oh, Merlin..." murmurou sem pensar, arrancando um riso baixo do animago. "Isso é bom. Merlin, muito bom. Não pare."

Sirius nunca havia sequer cogitado a hipótese de parar. Quase podia vê-los, em sua imaginação, exatamente naquela mesma situação. Beirando os dezoito anos. Anos mais jovens, mais tranquilo, mais felizes. Sabiam que enfrentariam o horror da guerra, embora jamais pudessem ter imaginado o horror que os esperava. Mas naquelas tardes, em que Remus espreguiçava-se longamente e gemia sob seus dedos, escondidos pelo dossel da cama do dormitório, Voldemort podia esperar. E Voldemort podia esperar naquele momento também, pois as costas de Remus eram ainda mais largas, sua pele ainda mais pálida, e ele não era mais um garoto de dezoito anos. Era um homem que crescera e amadurecera longe de seu olhar. Um homem pelo qual ele, se é que isso fosse possível, sentia-se ainda mais atraído.

Sirius escorregou os dedos por sua coluna. Parou exatamente no monte onde as nádegas começavam a se formar e ele mordeu os lábios. Remus nem sabia se continuava respirando ou não, seu corpo amolecido – com uma notável exceção. Ele reteu a vontade de esfregar o quadril no colchão.

Minutos depois, Sirius saiu bruscamente de cima do lobisomem, atirando-se ao seu lado na cama. Remus virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, sem ousar se mover mais do que aquilo. Apesar de não entender porque ele havia parado tão cedo, não disse nada. Suas palavras sumiram quando o descobriu tão perto, dividindo com ele o mesmo travesseiro, seus fios negros caindo sobre seus olhos. Não havia ar que resistisse a beleza natural daquele homem, e Remus se dissolveu diante da intensidade daquele olhar.

"No que está pensando?" disse depois de um minuto de silêncio, apenas porque lhe pareceu conveniente dizer alguma coisa.

"Em como fazíamos amor depois que eu terminava sua massagem." Sirius respondeu alguns segundos depois, sem nem ao menos alterar sua expressão, e com a voz mais rouca que Remus já pensara ter ouvido na vida.

Sua mão se ergueu e tocou a bochecha do lobisomem, ascendendo pela lateral de seu rosto e livrando seus olhos dos fios castanho-claros. Acoplou a palma contra seu rosto, sentindo-o quente, e roçou o polegar pela pele logo abaixo de seus olhos dourados. Havia as mesmas olheiras discretas, e Sirius teria sorrido com o fato se Remus não tivesse escolhido aquele momento para fechar os olhos.

Sirius se aproximou um pouco mais; a ponta do nariz logo encontrando a do outro, suas testas apoiadas uma contra a outra em uma confusão de fios pretos e castanhos. Quando Sirius falou, Remus sentiu o ar das palavras soprando contra seu rosto.

"Remus..."

Foi do lobisomem o primeiro movimento. Em menos de um segundo, sua mão estava na nuca de Sirius, e sua boca encontrou a dele sufocando suas próximas palavras. Os sentidos do Sirius explodiram no instante em que seus olhos fecharam-se. A língua de Remus serpenteou até sua boca, varrendo seu interior e sugando seu ar. As mãos emaranhadas em seus cabelos, os dedos enroscados nos fios com desespero. Sirius agarrou seu quadril, trazendo-o inteiro para perto, envolvido pelo calor irradiante que ele emanava.

O coração de Sirius ricocheteou em suas costelas. Sentia o sangue zumbindo em seus tímpanos, encoberto pelo som úmido de suas bocas se devorando. Deitados um do lado do outro, ele forçou o quadril para frente, e Remus descobriu com um meio sorriso porque ele havia terminado a massagem tão rápido. Foi de Remus o primeiro gemido, quando a dureza de ambos se encontraram. O beijo se quebrou com Sirius mordiscando seu lábio inferior, sugando-o para dentro dos lábios e lambendo em seguida. Abriram os olhos no instante seguinte.

"Faça amor comigo agora." Remus murmurou, a voz quente e profunda.

Havia um tom de entrega e desespero em sua voz. Sirius o fez, tomando seus lábios para si, enquanto sentia o coração querendo saltar-lhe pela boca. Prendeu os fios dourados entre os dedos, arranhando a nuca do lupino no processo, e Remus estremeceu por inteiro. Cada cabeça tombada para um lado, seus lábios se encaixaram perfeitamente, suas línguas se encontrando com cautela, que tão logo foi substituída por sofreguidão. Remus ergueu os dois braços, envolvendo o pescoço fino de Sirius e o puxando para si. A barba dele queimava seu rosto, e era provavelmente a coisa mais excitante que se lembrava já ter sentido na vida. E aquilo o fazia pensar que havia tantas coisas excitantes que provavelmente já havia esquecido. Sirius era a principal delas. Ele e seu calor vulcânico, suas mãos escaldantes e seu beijo de tirar o fôlego. Remus o desejava tanto que doía, e Sirius parecia passar por um processo parecido, pois tão logo o beijo se partiu com um gemido.

"Oh, Moony..." ele começou, buscando lutar contra a falta de ar, "eu..."

Mas Remus o impediu. Tocou seus lábios com o indicador.

"Não fale agora, esqueça. Só não pare, Padfoot, por favor."

E Sirius rosnou, chocando os lábios aos dele violentamente. E o mundo do Remus dissolveu-se no ar, um buraco se abriu sob seus pés e ele não se importava. Só conseguia se importar com o calor entorpecente daquela boca, seu corpo prestes a explodir ao reconhecer o dono do toque daquelas mãos. Seu ventre doía.

Foi o lobisomem quem se inclinou primeiro, ganhando espaço na direção de Sirius, que não pareceu se importar. Em poucos segundos estava sobre ele, seus quadris ondulando juntos e as mãos desesperadas de Sirius encontraram seu caminho para o interior da calça do lupino. Cravou os dedos em suas nádegas, puxando-o para baixo e aumentando a pressão entre suas cadeiras. Gemeram juntos.

Remus empurrou o tecido da camisa do outro, que imediatamente ergueu os braços e a descartou. Levou os lábios até a base de seu pescoço, mordiscando a pele alva e deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava. Seus dedos encontraram o volume na calça de Sirius e o massageou. Pressionou os lábios em sua garganta e sentiu o reverberar da região quando Sirius gemeu.

"Oh, Moony..." apertou-se contra ele, erguendo o quadril repetidas vezes em direção a sua palma.

Voltaram a se beijar no instante seguinte. Sentiu as mãos de Sirius em seus cabelos, puxando seus fios violentamente para trás, erguendo sua cabeça. Foi sua vez de gemer quando sentiu a boca úmida em sua garganta, contornando seu pomo-de-adão e chupando a pele ao redor, até terminar na curva de seu pescoço. A mão desocupada imitou a do lupino, e correu por seu abdome até encontrar o volume no vértice entre suas pernas. Porém, ele encontrou caminho por baixo do tecido, e tomou a dureza quente de Lupin nas mãos.

"Sirius...", seus lábios se reencontraram, já inchados e rubros, e foi com muita pressa e movimentos desajeitados que chutaram as calças para longe.

Sirius ganiu quando sentiu a extensão de Remus sobre a sua, reconhecendo o modo estupidamente sensual com o qual ele movia o quadril quando se esfregava nele daquele jeito. Sua ereção vazou contra a dele, tornando as glandes escorregadias e Sirius mordeu os lábios ao sentir as mãos do outro em torno dos dois.

Uma gota de suor escorreu pela têmpora do animago. Remus a tolheu com a língua, inebriando-se do gosto salgado. Sirius aproveitou a aproximação e inclinou o rosto, encontrando a audição ultrassensível do lobisomem. Contornou o lóbulo com os lábios entreabertos, deixando esvair um gemido arrastado quando os dedos contornaram sua glande. Deixou a língua contornar as dobras de cartilagem e Remus estremeceu antes de se afastar, ofegando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

* * *

Eu avisei! Na época em que comecei a escrever essa fanfic, a minha imaginação se esgotou e eu parei nesse ponto. Se quiserem uma continuação, me deixem saber e eu prometo um capítulo 2! De qualquer maneira, obrigada a quem leu!


	2. Chapter 2

Como prometido, aqui está a segunda parte. Milagrosamente não será a última, porque eu adoro sofrer e fazer vocês sofrerem junto. Obrigada pelas reviews, vocês são maravilhosos!

* * *

 **Return**

 _Uma gota de suor escorreu pela têmpora do animago. Remus a tolheu com a língua, inebriando-se do gosto salgado. Sirius aproveitou a aproximação e inclinou o rosto, encontrando a audição ultrassensível do lobisomem. Contornou o lóbulo com os lábios entreabertos, deixando esvair um gemido arrastado quando os dedos contornaram sua glande. Deixou a língua contornar as dobras de cartilagem e Remus estremeceu antes de se afastar, ofegando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona._

 _E o mundo escureceu de repente._

* * *

Sirius fitou os olhos negros e sem vida logo a sua frente. Os dedos magros apertaram a maçaneta e todo o seu corpo se retesou, em uma postura muito claramente pouco amigável.

"O que você quer aqui?", foi a primeira coisa que disse, dispensando cumprimentos.

"Tenho assuntos a tratar com Lupin. Se me der licença", Snape forçou a passagem pela porta, mas Sirius bloqueou o caminho com o próprio corpo.

"Ele está ocupado agora."

Snape lançou um olhar analítico ao longo do animago, que trajava apenas calças obviamente grandes demais para ele e tinha os cabelos ligeiramente desalinhados.

"Eu aposto que está", murmurou o pocionista, novamente forçando seu caminho para o interior da casa. "Mas trago ordens de Dumbledore."

Com isso, Sirius cedeu. Fechou a porta com um baque seco e fitou com estranheza a figura pálida de Snape parecendo deslocada na casa do lobisomem. Arrastando os pés no piso de madeira ele se retirou, murmurando para que Snape não tocasse em nada em sua ausência.

* * *

O mundo entrou em foco devagar. A primeira coisa que detectou foi a dor de cabeça que o acometia. A segunda foram as mãos em seus cabelos, penteando os fios para trás.

"Padfoot?", o lupino esfregou os olhos, parecendo nem ao menos reconhecer onde estava. "O que aconteceu?"

Sirius sorriu diante da expressão confusa do outro.

"Você apagou de repente. Quando nós estávamos, bem...", ele pigarreou, fazendo um gesto vago com as mãos. "Devia ter me dito que não estava se sentindo bem."

Remus corou até o couro-cabeludo. Suas bochechas arderam e ele desviou os olhos cansados, enquanto lembranças vívidas do que ele e Sirius faziam preencheram sua mente.

"Eu estava," o lupino acrescentou depois de alguns segundos, ao notar a expressão preocupada do outro. "De verdade. Acho que a noite de ontem foi um pouco intensa demais", ele riu, ainda sentindo o rosto corar.

Sirius acompanhou sua risada. O som do riso de Moony o fez esquecer-se da visita indesejada, e aqueles lábios curvados em um sorriso sincero amoleceram o coração do animago. Sirius se inclinou e sua respiração se misturou a de Remus.

Bastou um segundo para que o mundo escurecesse de novo, mas sem que nenhum deles perdesse a consciência dessa vez. Os braços longos do lobisomem fecharam-se em torno do pescoço do animago, trazendo-o para perto e Sirius deixou-se guiar sem relutância.

Não havia pressa no modo como uma boca se movia contra a outra. Ao contrário, Remus conduziu o contato, guiando Sirius lentamente. Seu paladar se encheu de Sirius. O ar suspenso ao seu redor parecia mais leve com a simples presença do animago. Havia mãos em sua cintura, empurrando-o contra os travesseiros macios. Remus tinha cheiro de chá e gosto de algo que Sirius jamais conseguira descrever nem para si mesmo.

O som de passos impacientes vindos da sala quebrou o momento.

"Quem está aí?", Remus murmurou, o corpo inteiro se retesando de uma só vez.

Sirius bufou impaciente quando seu pequeno momento ruiu diante de seus olhos. "Snivellus."

"Snape?", Remus piscou, afrouxando o aperto ao redor do pescoço de Sirius.

"Ele diz que tem notícias de Dumbledore."

* * *

 _"Agora?",_ Sirius rosnou na direção de Snape, fazendo um esforço colossal para não perder completamente a compostura, "Você não pode estar falando sério."

"As ordens de Dumbledore foram expressas. Você obviamente não está seguro _aqui",_ Snape fez questão de acrescentar um inconfundível tom pejorativo ao se referir à casa de Lupin. "Mas eu não vou insistir para que me acompanhe. Não faz diferença para mim que esteja em segurança ou não."

Remus assistia a cena se desenrolar sem dizer nada. Sua cabeça ainda doía, mas se havia processado as informações direito – e Remus raramente não compreendia o que acontecia ao seu redor – Sirius teria que voltar a se esconder como o fugitivo que era.

A informação lhe doeu mais do que as pontadas em sua cabeça.

"Não vou," Sirius afirmou em tom de quem encerra uma discussão. "Não existe a menor chance de que eu vá ficar naquele lugar. Prefiro voltar para Azkaban."

"Padfoot," Remus se interpôs finalmente, a simples menção de Azkaban o deixando nauseado. "Eu entendo que não queira ir, mas se Dumbledore acha melhor..."

"Eu não me importo com o que Dumbledore acha ou deixa de achar," Sirius rebateu de imediato, virando-se para Remus com um tom de quase súplica. "Eu não vou."

"Se já tomou sua decisão," Snape impacientou-se, virando-se de costas e dando um passo em direção à porta, "Eu tenho mais o que fazer além de me preocupar com a segurança de alguém que obviamente não se importa se está morto ou não. Mas transmitirei seu recado à Dumbledore."

"Snape," Remus finalmente se ergueu da poltrona em que estava acomodado. "Pode me dar um minuto a sós com Sirius? Só um minuto."

Snape grunhiu algo que parecia uma concordância. Sem nenhuma objeção abriu a porta e se retirou da casa, sem ao menos olhar para trás.

"Moony-"

"Padfoot, escute," Remus interrompeu o que sabia que seria uma torrente ininterrupta de reclamações, "Você precisa ir. Eu sei de todos os seus motivos, mas você corre riscos aqui. Não tardará até o ministério bater na minha porta atrás de você. Provavelmente Dumbledore está impedindo que isso aconteça agora mesmo, mas nem mesmo ele pode parar o ministério por muito tempo."

O estômago de Sirius pareceu afundar. Ele sabia que Remus tinha razão, mas todos os seus instintos entravam em alerta quando pensava em ter pisar novamente em sua antiga casa.

"Eu vivi os últimos doze anos em Azkaban. Passei o último ano me escondendo em cavernas e me alimentando de ratos. E ainda assim, a ideia de ficar preso naquela casa consegue me assustar ainda mais."

Remus foi pego de surpresa com o tom de voz amargo do animago. Seu coração diminuiu de tamanho ao ver o pesar nos olhos de Sirius. Ele não fazia a menor ideia de como as situações em sua vida mudavam tão repentinamente, obrigando que ele se adaptasse imediatamente.

"Padfoot...", Remus se aproximou, uma das mãos erguidas quando os nós dos dedos acariciaram o rosto do animago.

"A ideia de ficar longe de você por mais... Sabe-se Merlin quanto tempo! Moony, por favor", Sirius segurou o pulso fino do lobisomem, seus olhos se fechando como se quisesse absorver o toque em seu rosto.

Remus sorriu fracamente, sabendo que era uma batalha ganha ao ouvir o tom de voz de Sirius.

"Daremos um jeito," Remus murmurou, tentando parecer o mais convincente possível, "Nós sempre damos um jeito."

Sirius reabriu os olhos. Fitou o lobisomem por um longo minuto, como se tentasse decidir o que fazer em seguida, e a melhor solução que encontrou foi abraçar Lupin como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Remus arfou diante do ímpeto do gesto. Seus braços exageradamente compridos abarcaram o animago, engolfando-o em um abraço protetor. Sirius cravou os dedos no suéter de Remus, quase rasgando o tecido, como se estar conectado ao lupino fosse sua única salvação.

"Você não pode vir junto?", Sirius murmurou após uma longa pausa, a voz abafada contra o ombro de Remus.

Remus riu. "Farei o possível."

Sirius se afastou. As mãos escorregaram ao longo dos braços alheios, até que encontrassem as mãos frias de Remus.

"Snape está te esperando. É melhor você ir."

* * *

 **NA:** Isso era pra ser uma one-shot, eu não sei o que aconteceu. Menos sofrimento no próximo capítulo, eu juro. Reviews me dão vida.


End file.
